Smile For Me Judai
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: [oneshot][Start of Season 4][minor romance]It's a brand new year&Judai is not happy. He's not smiling, his cheerfulness & happiness seemed to have vanished. She misses his smile and she'll do anything to make him happy. She loves Judai more than anyone...


**Well to celebrate the new season 4 of GX, I made this. And also, in a way, a big "thank you!" to all my readers. Though, I don't think all my readers will be reading this but yeah…this is my first GX fanfic. Please enjoy everyone!****Oh! And note, this takes place before episode one of season 4. **

**STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UNLESS YOU'RE ****ONE**** OF THOSE FANS LIKE ME THAT ****ARE**** UP TO DATE!!(or close to it)**

**Will use original Japanese names!! Unless their names stayed the same but I think Jim's the only name then...oh wait, so is Tyranno, only his last name changed. **

**Sorry! But I hate using the English name and form because I have problems with typing accents. I'm terrible at accents in general; I don't even notice if someone has an accent at first unless it's really strong. When I do notice, I can't tell what accent it is until someone tells me. Jim's was the only one I noticed and knew what accent it was. But even so, I don't know how to talk with any accents, there's no way I can type it. I'm no good with slang either making Hasselberry's talking a bit challenging for me. And of course, the most common reason of the original Japanese being the better than the English anyway so everybody wins…except for the dub-only watchers…**

**Here's some translations if you only know the dub. All the names and Japanese references/things/phrases that will be mentioned at least once in the story are all here(or at least should be):**

**Judai-Jaden**

**Sho-Syrus**

**Asuka-Alexis**

**Fubuki-Atticus**

**Rei-Blair**

**Tyranno Kenzan-Tyranno Hassleberry**

**Johan-Jesse**

**Martin-Marcel**

**Ryo-Zane**

**Manjoume(his last name. Jun is his first name)-Chazz (think of it like Seto Kaiba. We call him Kaiba even though his first name is Seto)**

**Edo-Aster**

**Hane Kuriboh-Winged Kuriboh**

**Black Magician Girl-Dark Magician Girl**

'**Manjoume Thunder'-'The Chazz'**

"**Gotcha!"-"That's Game!" **

**Sempai-an upper classman**

**Chan-an honorific mainly for girls but can be used among friends, pets, and lovers. Gives a sense of cuteness to the name.**

**Kun-honorific used at the end of a boy's name which Onshu will use a lot (most of the cast are guys after all) **

**Aniki-big brother (Syrus calls Jaden 'bro' a lot. Not sure if he does it often in the anime but he does in the manga. This was from him calling Jaden 'aniki')**

**Fubuki's Beat points-Atticus's stars/points**

* * *

School was finally getting back to normal, things were quieting down and changes were underway. A lot has happened, yet it almost seems as if the past events never happened at all! 

A girl with long black hair in what people would say in the shape of Black Magician Girl's hairstyle(based on the hairstyle from the Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 look: sorry, I haven't finished the picture so no link at the moment...) and emerald green eyes wearing an opened up yellow boy's uniform and a black shirt under that. She looked around the area until she spotted the red dorm up ahead. Right on time, she saw no other than Judai Yuki walk in there.

"…Judai-Kun…"

"Purri!"

A Kuriboh floated next to the girl,

"Hey Kuriboh," she said as her spirit lies on her shoulder.

Her spirit looked up at her worriedly,

"I'm okay…I just missed Judai-Kun…very much."

With that, she left to help other students out.

* * *

"Onshu-CHAN!!!" 

The girl stopped from hearing her name. She looked over by the school to see Rei waving to her. She waved back to let her know she saw and walked over to her.

"Yes, Rei-Chan?" Onshu asked,

"I was just saying hi. After everything that's happened, I don't think we even got the chance to greet each other properly," said Rei,

"True! I just can't wait for this year to start," said Onshu looking up at the school,

"I'm going to be staying with Asuka; you're still staying in Yellow right?" Rei asked,

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm going to be stuck with Dino-boy! Heh! I wish Martin would've stayed, he was real nice! And I kind of wish Sho would too, but he's in Blue now so…"

"Yeah, it's almost hard to believe!" said Rei,

"I'm really proud of Sho, well, I should envy him really! I'm still in Yellow!" said Onshu with her hand behind her head,

"We'll both catch up real soon!" said Rei with a smile,

"I hope so…" Onshu then sighed, "I miss the other students. Jim-Kun was really cool. And Johan…" Onshu started going into a dream-like state, "Johan-Kun…"

"Um…hello?" Rei waved a hand in front of Onshu's face, "You're talking about him out loud you know that?"

"Whaa?! Oh no!" Onshu turned red from saying things like that out loud again.

"You really need to stop doing that. But anyway, come on, let's go help out Asuka, Sho, and the others!" said Rei,

"Okay! I can pick on Jun-Chan now!" said Onshu with a teasing voice.

* * *

"DON'T CALL ME 'JUN-CHAN' YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Monjoume bellowed when Onshu called him that dreadful nickname again.

"But I think it suits you…Jun-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Monjoume interrupted with an anime vein.

"How about Jun-Kun?"

"IT'S MANJOUME THUNDER!!!" Manjoume shouted with an anime vein showing he's already lost his patience.

"But…I don't like calling you 'Manjoume' or 'Manjoume Thunder' or 'Black Thunder;' I just want to call you by your first name. Is that really so much to ask?" Onshu asked,

"YES! Not only am I a better duelist than you are, I'm much cooler, tougher, and has far more superior skills than you! I've also been in this school much longer than you have! Plus, I'm in Blue and you're still stuck in Yellow!"

"Hey, I'm yellow…" said Ojama Yellow appearing besides Manjoume,

"Go away pest!" Manjoume shouted waving his arm to get rid of Ojama yellow.

"You know Manjoume, Judai is in Red and you know he surpasses you in a lot of things," Asuka pointed out and Manjoume anime falls.

"Asuka! How can you say that to me?!"

"_He still has a crush on her?" _Onshu thought with a sweatdrop.

"Speaking of Aniki, has anyone spoken to him today?" Sho asked and everyone exchanged glances and then eventually shook their heads. Onshu's face saddened,

"_Judai-Kun…"_

* * *

"This will be fun, I'm going to lead the yellow students like no has before and we're going to be the best!" Kenzan shouted from being so psyched. He and Onshu were headed back to the yellow dorm to see if there's anything to fix up there.

"Yeah, you go do that Kenzan-Kun," said Onshu in a monotone voice as she walks staring at random areas.

"Whoa, you okay Onshu-Chan? You seem out of it today!"

"I'm just worried about Judai-Kun. I've heard a lot of what happened with that Yubel…I really wish I was there to help. I thought everything turned out alright. Johan-Kun came back safely and in one piece…" Onshu sighed and blushed that the thought of the handsome, cute, and sweet, Johan Anderson…but she quickly recovered and got her body heat back down, "B-But anyway…uh, well, I saw Judai-Kun and he seems so different. I'm very worried about him. When I first got here and saw my first duel that Judai-Kun was in. I was so inspired; I look up to Judai-Kun and respect him. He's such a great duelist and I can only dream to be as good as him someday," said Onshu and sighed, thinking the first time she saw Judai duel.

"_Gotcha!" Judai called pointing his two fingers at his opponent. Onshu stared in awe and amazement,_

"_I didn't think…he could turn the duel around!" she said out loud, Judai smiled and laughed as his friends surrounded him. _

Onshu sighed once again and remember that sad, painful, and serious look that Judai held when she saw him today.

* * *

The sun was setting, giving a relaxing feeling for everyone. All their hard work will pay off once this year starts!

Rei stretched,

"Wow, this year will be so great!" said Rei,

"I can't wait either!" said Sho with a smile,

"Asuka, I'll be living the blue dorm now like how I should be. Now that Ryo is gone, I'm the next best male duelist in Blue!" said Manjoume with a smirk and Sho went up to the Manjoume,

"Excuse me, I happen to be in blue as well! And I plan to be as good as my big brother! If you want the title of being the best in blue you're gonna have to duel me for it!" said Sho,

"Bring it on little shrimp!"

The two glared at each for a few minutes.

"They have a point," said Onshu out loud as she sat down on the ground watching all the nonsense this group always goes through,

"In what?"

Onshu looked up to the person that talked to her and saw none other than the Blizzard Prince himself! Fubuki!

"Fubuki-Sempai!" Onshu happily greeted. Fubuki raised a hand and added a smile,

"Onshu-Chan!"

"Hey wait a minute! How come you call him 'Sempai' and I'm called 'Chan' huh?!" Manjoume demanded,

"I'm not sure…" said Onshu and Manjoume grows an anime vein.

"She calls me 'sempai' too," said Sho gloating with a smirk added,

"Why you little…" Manjoume growled and his attention was focused back to Sho.

"So anyway Fubuki-Sempai, I was just saying that since your sister has been labeled as the 'queen' of this school, and now that the official 'king' has graduated already, we need a new one," Onshu explained,

"Hey! That should be me!" said Fubuki cheerfully and points to him self,

"But…aren't you the Blizzard PRINCE?" Onshu reminded and Fubuki felt grey clouds above him. Onshu then raised her hand to try and get Asuka's attention,

"Is your brother joining us again this year too?" Onshu asked and Asuka shrugged,

"I guess so. No one really 'finished' their third year," Asuka pointed out,

"Oh yeah…well, at least it gives me another chance at being the next Queen of Games!" Onshu shouted punching the air with her fist.

"Hey I know! I have an idea!" Fubuki announced, recovered from his upset moment a few seconds earlier,

"NO!" Asuka shouted,

"But you didn't even get to hear-"

"I said No!"

"Oh come on Asuka-Chan!"

"No! You're little ideas are always something stupid! If you are still going to announce your little idea, I'll let you know that I'll have no part of it!" said Asuka and walked off.

Everyone knew what Asuka was really referring to. Her duel with Manjoume to determine if they can become a couple. Everyone that was there during that time knew exactly she was referring to that.

"What was your 'idea' Fubuki-Sempai?" Onshu asked in curiosity,

"Well first off, I want to ask you something if I may," said Fubuki kneeling down to Onshu who was still sitting,

"Go ahead."

"Who do you think, out of everyone you know, will be the next King of Games?"

"Hmm…"

"Of course, it's going to be me!" said Manjoume proudly,

"Not a chance!" Sho protested,

"That's right!" Kenzan added,

"Hello? The Prince is right there!" even Fubuki stepped in.

"We all know it's going to be Judai!" said Rei while blushing a bit,

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" The boys demanded.

"We all know Judai us the very best!" said Rei and the boys glared at her with an anime vein,

"But I bet anything that Onshu will just say her dear Johan-Kun!"

Onshu turned red and grew an anime vein,

"I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!!!" she exclaimed and then hid her face in her knees,

"Anyway, completely off topic here…So what's your answer Onshu-Chan?" Fubuki asked but Onshu didn't answer,

"Is it…Ryo? Edo?" Fubuki guessed,

Onshu lifted her head and stood up,

"I…I think the next King of Games will be…Judai-Kun!"

The boys' jaws dropped and Rei held a surprised look.

"I thought you liked Johan!" she snapped angrily,

"I do not!" Onshu protested with an anime vein.

"Judai huh? Hmm…so you both think Judai will be the next King of Games right?" Fubuki asked and the two girls nodded,

"And you two both want to be the next Queen of Games right?"

The two nodded again,

"Isn't it every duelist's dream to be the next king or queen of games?" Sho pointed out giving Fubuki a look. Fubuki sweatdrops,

"L-Let me handle this! Anyway, it's a new year, and the day's almost over. Why don't we start and also end it, with a good duel? Whoever wins…gets to duel my dear sister and whoever wins that gets the title of 'queen' for this year!"

"That is-" Before Onshu could finish her sentence, Rei cut in,

"A Great idea!"

"I was gonna say-"

"Let's duel now!"

"But I want to-"

"Come on! Let's duel!"

"Oh fine…"

The two stood in position in front of the school and readied their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

The boys stood on the side to watch and Fubuki, as usual, decides to reward some unnecessary beat points.

Onshu stared at her hand, she was making the first move. She thought about her moves and lightly smirked.

"Okay. I play Gravekeeper's Servant! Then I summon my Silent Magician! And now I activate Card Destruction!"

Both players now forced to send their cards to the graveyard and draw new ones, her magician gains spell counters.

"Wow, nice move!" said Sho,

"She was only lucky. The chances of getting both a Silent Magician and a Card Destruction," said Manjoume who was not yet impressed.

"Alright, my move!" Rei drew and thought about some of her own tactics. Asuka decided to come back and saw the two girls dueling. She sighed and walked up to her brother,

"What did you do?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh hi sis! Glad you're here! Because the winner of this duel gets the honor to duel you!"

"Okay…why exactly?" Asuka asked and shook her head from her brother's idiocy.

"To see who deserves the title as queen of the school!" Fubuki announced and Asuka sighed again,

"You and your ideas…"

The group watched the duel and in the end, Onshu took the win.

"Go! Black Magician Girl!" Onshu's final attack ended their duel.

"That's great Onshu-Chan! Wonderful! You too Rei-Chan!" said Fubuki.

"Thank you Fubuki-Sempai," said Onshu but just remember what she was supposed to do if she won.

"Now! Asuka, be a dear and duel our little Onshu-Chan!" said Fubuki and Asuka sighed,

"Asuka-Sempai. I know you want nothing to do with Fubuki-Sempai's ideas. But it would be a great honor to me to be able to duel you!" said Onshu with sparkles in her eyes.

"…Well in that case, how can I refuse? Alright then, let's duel!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Asuka!" Manjoume cheered,

"You're so annoying Jun-Kun! We're trying to duel here!" Onshu shouted,

"IT'S MANJOUME THUNDER!"

Everyone sweatdrop.

"They act like an old married couple…" said Sho,

"Or siblings. They reminds me of Fubuki and Asuka fighting but just more loudly," said Kenzan.

As good as Onshu was, she wasn't strong enough to be the queen and lost to Asuka, beaten by her strongest monster. Onshu sunk to the ground and head lowered, disappointed in her loss. The group crowded around her and Asuka and started to congratulate Asuka and cheer up Onshu. What they didn't notice is a certain new student in Blue…

"Hello everyone, did I just miss a duel?"

"Oh, hello Yusuke!" Sho greeted.

"Yusuke…?" Onshu repeated. Everyone greeted this mysterious somewhat of a blonde. They all seem to know him,

"_Who is he? I've never seen him before. How is it that everyone knows who he is? Is he a new student? But…he's in Blue…" _Onshu was so confused that she gave herself a headache.

"Hello Onshu, how have you been?" Yusuke asked offering her his hand since Onshu was still on the ground.

"Oh, um, thanks. I've been fine thank you…" Onshu replied, slightly nervous. This guy knows her name and is talking to her as if they're friends. She doesn't know who he is and yet he called her 'Onshu' instead of 'Onshu-Chan.' When did she ever give him permission to do that?!

"Um excuse me but I…" Onshu's sentence trailed off when her eyes met Yusuke's. His eyes glowed and Onshu was left in a trance. When Yusuke was done, Onshu's hand went to her head, feeling heavy.

"Onshu, are you okay?" Yusuke asked with concern reaching for her,

"Oh, um, I'll be fine, thank you Yusuke," said Onshu and put her arm down.

"_What just happened? What was I thinking about earlier?" _

"Good. I thought you were sick or something. You were looking at me as if you didn't know who I was or something!" said Yusuke with a smile,

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing!" said Sho,

"Me too. I don't know how you could forget Yusuke! He's been with us since day one!" said Kenzan.

"You weren't even with us on Day one…" Sho pointed out with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, of course! I'm sorry Yusuke, I just have a lot of thoughts in my head today!" Onshu apologized and Yusuke nodded,

"Of course, it's okay Onshu. It's getting late, maybe we all need some rest," said Yusuke and everyone nodded in agreement and the group began to head separate ways back to their dorms. Yusuke hesitated before moving. He stood there with a proud smirk and a look of success on his face before he started to head back to his dorm. What he didn't know was that a certain duelist, now possessing two different eye colors, saw the whole thing…

"Purri..." Hane Kuriboh floated next to his partner,

"Well that was interesting to see. Come on Hane Kuriboh, it's getting late," said Judai with a serious expression on and walks back to his dorm as well.

* * *

Night has fallen and Onshu stayed outside staring at the star-filled sky.

"_Judai-Kun…no one even talked to you today. Maybe that's why he won't smile."_

Onshu decided to go see Judai. It wasn't too late, he should still be awake, she hoped; with that she headed for the nearly abandoned red dorm. Onshu went up the stairs and was about to knock on Judai's door but stopped. Her heart was beating faster and her body temperature risen a bit.

"Maybe tomorrow Kuriboh…" said Onshu as he drew back into her shell and started to leave; but Kuriboh wouldn't have it and tried to pull her back.

"Shh! Don't wake up Judai!" Onshu hissed,

"Puri! Puri!" Kuriboh argued.

"Don't argue with me!"

"Puri!"

The door suddenly opened and the two froze on the spot,

"You know, if you wanted to come inside, you should've just knocked instead of making a racket out here," said Judai in a monotone voice.

"J-Judai-Kun! I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Did I disturb you?!?" Onshu apologized and bowing.

"Hm, no, I wasn't asleep or anything. Is there's something you want?" Judai asked and leans against his door opening with his arms crossed and Onshu's heart starts to beat faster. She gulped and took in a deep breath to calm her down.

"Um well…I haven't seen you all day today so…I-I just, well, j-just wanted to say hi. You know, before the day ends, officially ends…" Onshu tried to explain but turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh, is that all?" Judai asked bluntly and Onshu felt gloomy that he isn't appreciating her visit.

"W-well…yeah…" Onshu admitted.

"Hm, thank you Onshu-Chan. That…was nice of you," said Judai and Onshu's heart came alive from that comment. The two then noticed both their Kuribohs playing with each other.

"Do you wish to come in?" Judai asked and Onshu hesitantly nodded.

Onshu walked in and Judai closes the door,

"So Judai-Kun, what did you do all day?" Onshu asked as Judai walks past her and falls on his bed,

"Nothing," he replied.

"Oh…um, are you planning anything tomorrow?" Onshu asked shyly,

"No."

"Well, when everything's done tomorrow, d-do you want to…you know…um, hang out w-with me?" Onshu asked as she played with her fingers.

"…"

"…"

"Sorry, I don't think I can. I have somewhat of a plan tomorrow," said Judai and Onshu's heart sunk.

"Oh okay…" said Onshu, disappointed. Judai then sat up and dodge the top part of the bunk and sat the edge of his bed,

"You sound…disappointed…" said Judai and Onshu tries to cover it up but fails.

"I…I just wanted to spend some time with you Judai-Kun…you were all by yourself today. I feel bad that I wasn't here with you. After everything that you've been through, I shouldn't be out having fun without you. And when I saw you earlier today…you seemed so sad. And you're all alone in this dorm now…so I couldn't help but stop by at least," Onshu admitted and only prayed that Judai won't judge her by that.

"That's…" Judai stood up and Onshu hoped he won't kick her out, "That's very nice of you, Onshu-Chan. Thanks for your concern," said Judai. Onshu looked at him. He said thanks but…his expression is still the same. He seemed almost emotionless.

"Judai-Kun…you know, if you want. I could move in with you! I don't mind staying in this dorm instead of yellow! And our spirits can play with each other all the time now!" Onshu offered,

"I don't want you go through the trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all! I want to stay here with you!" Onshu cut in.

"Even so…" Judai looked away. His mind seemed to wander again. Onshu's heart felt heavy. They were alone together, with nothing to disrupt them, this was her perfect chance to tell him exactly how she feels about him. Onshu clutches her chest in pain.

"_No…I can't…I just can't! Judai's…going through too much…I can't…"_

"Onshu-Chan?" Judai lightly waved in front of her face to get her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry Judai-Kun…did you want something?" Onshu asked quickly wiping some the tears that were forming.

"I was just asking…if you okay. You look as if you just lost Kuriboh," said Judai.

"Um, I was just thinking…of my first spirit," Onshu lied,

"Oh, Adhesive Explosive right?" Judai asked and Onshu nodded.

"Don't worry. You're not alone," said Judai and Onshu stared into his eyes and her tears started to come back.

"I know I'm not…but neither are you, Judai-Kun…" Onshu sniffed as some of her tears fall.

"You don't have to go through your pain and suffering alone! Sho-Sempai, Kenzan-Kun, Jun-Chan, Asuka-Sempai…we're all here Judai-Kun. We're all here…please don't keep everything to yourself, Judai-Kun…" Onshu wiped more tears away but they kept coming, "Please Judai-Kun…we're your friends. You're not alone. We're all here for you…all of us. Johan-Kun, Jim-Kun, they left but they're still in our hearts. They're in yours too. I know you're going though a hard time right now! But please don't be so distant! If you need something, don't hesitate to come to one of us! Especially me, Judai-Kun…I…y-you're important to me…I can't bear to watch you go by and not smile at me and then saying 'Gotcha' like you always do. I miss seeing you happy…."

Onshu sniffed and tried to dry up her own tears. She felt almost horrible for lecturing Judai while crying! It hurt, it hurt more than Onshu originally thought…the fact that Judai isn't being himself. He made a big change in himself and he knew it. He's depressed and a lot of things are going through his mind. Onshu didn't want to cause any more stress to him, but she just had to let him know. Let him know how much she cared about him.

Their Kuriboh's floated in worry; both their human partners are in somewhat of an emotional distress and they don't know how to fix it.

"I-I'm sorry Judai-kun…I must've sounded a bit selfish…I missed your smile…so much…"

Judai placed both his hands on her shoulders and Onshu slowly looked up at him. Slowly, but it happened, Judai's lips curved and his eyes softened. He wasn't angry at anyone, he wasn't sad; right now, he was appreciating someone. Onshu lightly smiled, happy, that Judai understood that if not anyone else, she will always be there for him. Judai smiles, for the first time in so long.

"...Thank you…"

_-End_

* * *

**Notes for dub watchers:**

**-Fubuki's name means 'blizzard' and nicknames himself the "Blizzard Prince" **

**-It's considered impolite and rude to call someone by their first name unless given permission by that person. **

**-Yusuke is from season 4 and can hypnotize people, in a way. **

**-I don't know what color Yusuke's hair is exactly, I'm not good at deciphering hair colors. I think it's like a dirty blonde or something.**

**-Onshu means 'love and hate'**

**-Adhesive Explosive was my first spirit in "Spirit Caller" and now I'm attached to that card. **

**-Onshu has a CRUSH on Johan but is in LOVE with Judai. Well the 2 _are _a lot alike. **

**Please R and R! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


End file.
